Online Battle
This article has a strategy guide here. Current season: Gear Cards(ends on March ?) Online Battle, often called Multiplayer, is a battle mode in which players fight against AI-controlled teams created by other players, granting Power Credits and Battle Rating. It is unlocked when a character reaches level 5, although you can use other characters under level 5 after unlocking Online Battles. Every week on Online Battles is referred to as a "season"; achieving a certain percentage rank of battle rating would award players with gear and occasionally unique characters, including Ares/Prime, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Reverse Flash and Metahuman Flash or unique 4/5-star gear, including The Ibistick, Cloak of Destiny, Militarized Batmobile, Gauntlets of Azrael, and Riddler's Staff. The unique rewards usually require players to rank in the top 5%. Reverse Flash and Metahuman Flash require players to be in top 3%, making it more difficult. Online Battles have a few different rules from Single Player Battles: taking unblocked hits only grants a very small amount of power, and Super Moves can be resisted for up to 50% damage negated. The "Find Opponents" button in the bottom left corner allows players to compete in online battles. "Bonus Missions" shows special daily assignments, such as gaining 5000 battle rating with a specified team or winning a battle without blocking, that would grant bonus battle rating upon completion. "Leaderboards" shows the ranking of players in the current season, and over all time. While the center of the screen displays the main prize of the season, if applicable (Ares/Prime in this example), "Season Rewards" lists a detailed breakdown for the precise rewards for each rank. The banner at top left displays the player name, rank (top 5% in this case) and level (this is unrelated to the cards' levels; it's increased through playing online battles, and unlocks cosmetic rewards such as the banner background, icon, and title). Under the banner is the player's team. The column to the right displays the last ten online battles (through scrolling), which can be tapped on to view a replay. This example image shows all four possible outcomes of a battle: *ATTACKED with a red shield - The player team, controlled by the AI, is attacked by a player-controlled team and lost. Tapping on the battle will give the additional option to do a revenge battle. *VICTORY with a blue shield - The player team, controlled by the AI, is attacked by a player-controlled team and won. *DEFEAT with a red arrow - The player team, controlled by the player, attacked an AI-controlled team and lost. *VICTORY with a blue arrow - The player team, controlled by the player, attacked an AI-controlled team and won. Trivia *Online Battles may pair you up with "unfair" AI teams with much higher or lower stats than yours. Battle Rating earned is based on your opponent's stats, so matched against an abnormally weak team is not necessarily a good thing. This has been a long standing issue - but it should be noted that towards the end of ultimate battles, especially the seventh battle, you can and are supposed to be matched against opponents significantly stronger *Hackers are fairly common on Online Battles. In addition to the players at the top of the leaderboards gaining astronomical amounts of battle rating, they may also have unreleased characters in their team. File:IMG_2054-2-.png|A team with multiples of the same character. File:IMG_2282-1-.png|Using multiple copies of the same gear at once. File:IMG_2283-1-.png|Hacked Promotions and Levels, as well as an unreleased character (note the Blackest Night Martian Manhunter challenge credit icon, indicating this was prior to Red Lantern Hal Jordan's official release). Category:Game modes